


Just A Study Date

by starboyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Lance is nervous, he's trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: Lance is nervous about his study date with Allura. Allura shows him that he has nothing to be worried about.





	Just A Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my piece for [@aceveria on tumblr](http://aceveria.tumblr.com/) for the Allurance Secret Admirer exchange. Happy Valentine's Day everyone I hope you enjoy!

Lance stares at himself in the mirror, trying to decide if his outfit is good enough this time or if he should just change again. He’s already changed 3 times so maybe the 4th outfit will be the perfect one. He sighs, running his hands down his shirt to smooth it out. 

“Lance, calm down, it's just a study date.” 

“A study date with Allura! She’s like the prettiest girl on campus!” Lance yells, throwing his hands into the air. 

“Dude, it's only a study date through. The real date isn’t even happening until this weekend.” 

“Still a date and with Allura on top of that. I can’t believe she even agreed to do anything with me in the first place.” Lance sighs, sitting down on his bed. “She’s just so beautiful and kind and I don’t want to mess this up… I really like her, Hunk. I don’t want to mess any of this up.” 

Hunk grins and gives Lance's shoulder a gentle pat. “Lance, everything will be fine. If she didn’t like you at least a little bit she wouldn’t have agreed to this. I thought the whole point of doing the study date is because it’d be less pressure? Plus, you’ll be ready for the actual date.” 

“I thought it would be too. I just really want to impress her.” 

“Just be yourself and give her the brownies, the brownies will help.” 

“You really think that’ll work?” 

“It worked with Shay,” Hunk admits, smiling softly. 

Of course, it worked with Shay. She’s such a sweetheart, anything makes her happy as long as the effort was put into it. Lance grabs the brownies, checking the time and sighing deeply. 

“I gotta go,” he mumbles and grabs his back, swinging it over his shoulder. “I’ll see you later. I’ll probably be crying if the date doesn’t go well.” 

Hunk shakes his head and pushes Lance out of the door. “You’ll be fine.” 

Lance nods and makes his way out of the dorm, the chill February air cools his fiery cheeks. He tightens his grip on the brownies and picks up his pace towards the library. Just a date. Just a date, Lance, you can do this. 

He walks into the library with his head held high. Just be yourself, you can do this, easy peasy. He makes his way back to the table he and Allura had agreed to meet at, his palms getting increasingly sweaty the closer he gets to her. She looks so flawless without even trying. 

Allura looks up at Lance, smiling softly, so perfect and white. Her outfit is simple, yet cute. An oversized pale blue knit sweater, black leggings, and a black pair of boots. In Lance’s eyes, she looks absolutely stunning. 

Lance swallows hard and takes the seat across from her. 

“I made you some brownies,” Lance says, surprised his voice didn’t crack. Her smile grows and melts Lance’s heart. 

“You didn’t have to, Lance.” 

“I know, I wanted to since it's Valentine's Day and you’re stuck studying with me.” 

Allura rolls her eyes and places her hand over his. “Stuck is a little harsh isn’t it?” 

“I mean, we’re only studying, there are probably better things you could be doing with your time.” He drops his bag on the table and pulls out his laptop, already missing the warmth of Allura’s hand on his. 

“Lance, I wanted to be here with you. It doesn’t matter what we’re doing, I’m glad I get to spend my day with you.” Her smile looks so sweet and genuine Lance practically melts in his seat. 

“I’m glad the feeling is mutual.” Lance grins wide and cracks open his laptop. 

They sit in comfortable silence, flipping through pages of books, highlight important sections, typing out papers. Lance focuses on the tasks at hand, trying to get them done as quickly as possible so he’ll have more time to talk to Allura later. 

She scoots closer, grabbing onto his hand and intertwining her fingers with his. Lance looks at her, mouth slightly agape and cheeks flushed. His brain just about short circuits. Allura is holding his hand and he doesn’t even know what to do. 

“You seem nervous.” Allura rests her head in her free hand, smirking at Lance. 

“Just a little bit,” Lance squeaks, his voice embarrassingly high. Goddamn, Lance, get a grip. At least they’re in the back away from everyone else so she’s the only one that had to hear his embarrassing squeak. He’s not sure if that’s better or somehow worse. 

Allura gives his hand a gentle squeeze and Lance just about dies of happiness. Does she know what she’s doing to his heart right now? The poor boy can’t take much more of this. 

“You have no reason to be nervous, Lance.” She sits up straight and tucks a piece of Lance’s hair behind his ear. She then cups his cheek and leans in, pressing her lips to his for a quick kiss. Gentle and sweet, if Lance wasn’t sitting he’d probably go weak in the knees and fall over. 

“I… uh, that was really nice?” 

Allura giggles and pecks Lance’s lips once again. “Very nice.” She gives Lance’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

Lance blushes a deep shade of red and pulls Allura into a warm hug, enjoying how she almost perfectly fits against him. What she’s doing to him so isn’t fair.

“You’re so gorgeous it isn’t fair,” Lance mumbles into her shoulder. 

Allura laughs and pulls back to look him in the eyes. “Lance, sweetie, you’re so amazing. You know I wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t think that. You need to stop thinking you aren’t worthy of my time because you’re more than worthy. I like you a lot.” 

“I like you a lot too. Happy Valentine’s Day, Allura.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Lance,” She whispers then places the softest of kisses to Lance’s cheek. 

Lance grins wide and pulls her in for another hug. She’s so perfect and makes him so happy. If today is anything to go by their date on Saturday is going to be lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com)


End file.
